The Eleven Doctors
by doctorwhocsi59
Summary: Il était seul, et le dernier de son espèce. Mais les Seigneurs du Temps en avaient décidé autrement... Meeting the Doctor hors chronologie. Présence de sang dans les chapitres suivants, donc, attention.
1. Prologue

**The Eleven Doctors**

**Disclaimer : Aucun Personnage ne m'appartient hormis Oriane. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. **

**Note : Je vous préviendrai sur le chapitre précédent lorsque le suivant sera sanglant. Have fun ^^**

**Prologue : La prophétie**

Il y a maintenant bien longtemps, Gallifrey était une planète prospère, dans une gigantesque galaxie : la Ceinture de Kasterbourous. C'est sur cette planète, dans la plus grande des périodes, qu'est né le Docteur, l'homme qui amène la tempête, de son surnom, bien des années après.

Rénégat à tout juste huit ans, il se retrouva seul, contraint de fuir et de voyager avec la pire espèce qui soit, l'espèce humaine. A moins qu'il l'ait voulu lui-même ? Il se retrouva ensuite face à son plus grand fardeau, celui du meurtre de toutes la race des Seigneurs du Temps, après bientôt neuf cent ans d'existence. Il a brûlé Gallifrey, et Skaro, emprisonnant Daleks et Time Lords dans sa tuerie. Mais aujourd'hui, autre chose arrive. Quelque chose qui le confrontera à ses dernières forces. La dernière épreuve du Docteur. Ou il vaincra, ou il mourra.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : La nuit dans le Tardis**

J'étais assis devant l'écran de mon ordinateur, tentant désespérément d'expliquer mon absence de plus de deux mois de tous les forums RPG, ou du moins, de l'univers tout entier. J'étais d'ailleurs incapable de leur dire la vérité, et, de toute façon, mis à part Lyria, qui, elle, savait tout, les autres ne me croiraient pas. Je déconnectai de la dernière chatbox et me jeter dans mon lit, rempli lui-même par des choses pour le moins… Extraterrestres. Je me mis à fixer le plafond, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Des pas s'élevèrent dans le couloir. Ca, c'était Jack. Lui il ne dormait pas, peu importe les circonstances.

Il était presque deux heures du matin maintenant. Je venais à peine de fermer les yeux, quand un « Boom » monumental retentit. Je sautai sur mes jambes, totalement paniquée et sortit de ma chambre. Je suivis le chemin que m'indiquait le Tardis. Je trouvai rapidement Jack, étalé de tout son long, les pieds entravé de câbles. Le Tardis aussi voulait dormir. J'éclatai de rire devant la moue déconfite du capitaine. Je l'aidai à retirer les câbles, puis à se relever. Il bougonna un « Merci » à peine audible avant de repartir vers le couloir et de s'engouffrer dans une des chambres.

Une autre porte s'ouvrit, sur un Docteur encore plus ébouriffé qu'à l'habituelle, en pyjama, ses deux grosses pantoufles lapins aux pieds et les yeux encore rempli de sommeil. Il me lança un « B'jour » avant de gagner la cuisine. Encore un en manque de sommeil… Seul le Maître et Ianto dormaient encore.

Je pris la direction de la salle de contrôle, ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire. J'aurai volontiers aider le Docteur à préparer le p'tit déjeuner, mais il ne tarderait certainement pas à retourner se coucher en voyant qu'il n'était que deux heures du matin. Une fois arrivée à destination, je me mis à frôler les mannettes de la console. La machine se mit à ronronner doucement. Quand un grognement étouffé se fit entendre. Je me stoppai illico et me mis à fixer la porte.

_**Moi :**_ Qui est là ?!


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Le Quatrième Docteur**

J'attrapai le marteau posé sur la console, celui qui sert à appuyer sur les boutons trop loin pour le Docteur, et m'approchai de la porte, prête à frapper l'intrus. Une chose était assise sur le sol, tirant sur un long fil. Je cru d'abord qu'un Graske avait décidé de s'en prendre à la réserve de bananes. Mais c'était ridicule. Alors j'allumai la lumière.

C'est un homme, enfin, en apparence. Il avait deux bras et deux jambes… Et une longue écharpe multicolore coincée en dessous de la porte. Que faisait-il ici ? Et surtout, comment ? Même un T-Rex n'avait pas réussi. Je baissai mon arme lorsque je le reconnus. Que je pouvais être bête parfois. C'était le Docteur… Enfin, le Quatrième Docteur. Le mien c'est le Dixième, pour ce qui ne le savent pas encore. Mais, le « hic » c'est que le Docteur n'a pas le droit de se rencontrer lui-même. Ca provoquerait la fin de l'univers, il me l'avait dit.

_**Moi :**_ Mais enfin ! Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici !

_**Fourth :**_ Qui êtes vous vous ? Et que faites vous dans MON Tardis ?! Et qu'est ce que vous avez fait à la décoration ?! C'est quel thème ? Léopard ?!

Je le fixai un instant, hésitante. Qu'est qu'il me racontais ? Ah ! Mais c'est vrai, il ne sait pas encore qui je suis. Mauvais espace temps… Wibbly Wobbly, Timey Wimey…

_**Moi :**_ Je suis Oriane, une de vos futures compagnes. Ce n'est pas « votre » Tardis, mais celui de votre future incarnation. Ah, et c'est le thème léopard, mais j'y suis pour rien, c'est de la faute du Docteur, enfin, l'autre Docteur.

_**Fourth :**_ Oh… Je vois. Mais… Qu'est ce que vous faites en pleine zone zéro ?

J'haussai un sourcil. Ca, en revanche, c'était impossible. Lorsque je m'étais couché, nous survolions une supernova, et je m'étais couché après tout le monde. Donc, c'était impossible. D'autant plus que la zone zéro se trouve sur Gallifrey. C'était un vaste désert où les Times Lords envoyaient Daleks et Seigneurs du Temps qui avaient mal tourné. Ils les laissaient mourir ici. Les plus braves des exilés survivaient au maximum… Une semaine.

_**Moi :**_ Je vous retourne la question. Vous avez des problèmes ?

_**? :**_ Qui a des problèmes ?

Nous levâmes tous deux la tête vers le haut des escaliers. Le Maître était là, adossé à la rambarde, Il nous rejoint doucement, prenant son temps. Puis il se mit à tourner autour du Docteur assis sur le sol. Il avait son éternel sourire prédateur aux lèvres… Je soupirai.

_**Moi :**_ Maître, laissez le tranquille…

_**Maître :**_ C'est le Docteur, le Quatrième.

_**Moi :**_ Oui, je sais.

_**Fourth :**_ Si vous pouviez m'aider…

J'ouvris la porte et le Docteur put récupérer son bien, sa si précieuse écharpe. Il se releva et fixa le Maître, méfiant. L'autre Time Lord, quant à lui, s'était adossé contre le mur, étrangement silencieux. Ce n'était pas normal ça. Soit il s'apprêtait à le rabaisser, soit il aller sortir une blague à deux francs…Des bruits de pas attirèrent mon attention, à l'étage.

_**Moi :**_ Pourvu que ce ne soit pas le Docteur…

_**Maître :**_ Oh, il va être content cet idiot… Il ne sait pas ce que ça implique. On va tous crever comme des chiens et ce sera de sa faute… Encore.

_**? :**_ Je ne sais pas ce que ça implique quoi ?


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Timey Wimey…**

Je fis volte face vers la voix beaucoup trop familière à mes oreilles. Le Docteur me fixait, la tête légèrement penchée sur la droite, ses yeux noisette remplis de curiosité. Aïe… Cette expression signifiait très clairement qu'il voulait une réponse… Et tout de suite.

**Moi :** Docteur, on a un problème.

_**Ten :**_ Vraiment ?

_**Fourth :**_ Hello ! Je suis le Docteur.

_**Ten :**_ Ah ! Ce problème ?

_**Moi :**_ Oui, ce problème. Gros paradoxe là…C'est ça le problème…

_**Maître :**_ Je te l'avais dit, il n'en a rien à faire !

_**Ten :**_ Si j'en ai quelques chose à faire !

_**Maître :**_ Nan !

_**Ten :**_ Si !

Et c'était reparti… La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur un Jack à l'allure douteuse, dont on savait très bien ce qu'il avait fait, d'autant plus que Ianto le suivait… Les deux gallois se stoppèrent à la vue du nouveau venu. Ianto était déjà méfiant, je pouvais le voir dans son regard. Il était à la fois intrigué et craintif, se demandant ce que ce parfait inconnu pouvait bien faire là. Avec tout ce qu'il avait déjà vu, il avait bien le droit de douter. Tout comme moi. Depuis que je voyage avec le Docteur, chaque chose est tellement différente de l'autre que, à force, on finit par se méfier. Néanmoins, j'offrais une confiance aveugle au Docteur, Jack, Ianto et même au Maître. Sans parler de toutes les personnes qui ont déjà eu la chance, un jour, de l'approcher. On est comme une grande famille chez les whoviens !

_**Ianto :**_Euh… Quelqu'un veux un café ?

_**Moi :**_ Oui, merci. Ramènes en pour tout le monde, la journée risque d'être rude…

Le gallois prit la direction de la cuisine et nous laissâmes seuls. Le Maître et le Docteur étaient en train de se disputer comme deux vieilles chiffonnières, comme à leurs habitudes. Ils étaient vraiment incorrigibles… L'ancien Docteur les observaient, essayant tant bien que mal d'en placer une entre deux insultes gallifréennes. Je savais parfaitement ce qu'il me restait à faire…

_**Moi :**_ STOP ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Il y en a encore un qui ouvre la bouche et vous êtes tous les deux privés de bananes pendant une semaine !

_**Maître et Ten :**_ HAN !

_**Fourth **_: Des bananes, vraiment ?

_**Jack :**_ C'est bon les bananes et c'est plein de potassium.

Le Maître et le Docteur boudaient… Encore. C'était la seule chose qu'ils trouvaient à faire lorsque ça n'allait pas. Et ils pouvaient rester comme ça pendant une semaine entière… Voir plus. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Les Time Lords : Têtes de mule interplanétaires dépourvus du sens du partage.

_**Moi :**_ Oï ! Ce n'est pas le moment de bouder messieurs ! On a besoin de vos têtes !

_**Ten :**_ Vraiment ?

_**Maître **_: Elle m'a parlé à moi.

_**Moi :**_ A tous les deux… Bon ! Résumons. On a un deuxième Docteur, en pleine zone zéro, sur Gallifrey, et…

_**Ten : **_PARDON ?! On est sur Gallifrey ?! Mais c'est impossible !

_**Moi :**_ Et pourtant… Nous y sommes.

_**Ten :**_ Alors il faut partir et vite.


End file.
